Midnight
by xCecilex
Summary: Bella meets with Jacob to try to change his mind about Edward. He tells her the name Noxtual Rim that get a very distrubing reaction out of Edward. Why would simply a name make Edward tremble in fear? EdwardxBella of course.
1. Chapter One: Noxtual Rim

**Disclaimer for the whole story: **I do not own Twilight, or New Moon. I wish I did. They belong to the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer to whom I am eternally grateful for having the awesome dream that inspired these books. I do; however, own Noxtual Rim and you are not allowed to take her from me. I also own any other original characters that may pop up in the story.

**Chapter One: Scared Edward?**

I turned from him, unwilling to look into his warm butterscotch eyes. I knew what I was going to say would anger him, but it would be better if he heard it from me then from someone else. "Edward?" I spoke to his cold hand resting on my stomach. I couldn't even remember what movie we had put in. I knew his eyes were on me, waiting for me to turn.

"What's wrong?" The concern in his voice almost convinced me not to tell him. I knew Edward didn't trust him, but I knew he would never hurt me. Things had been going perfectly, even with my grounding still in place. Edward came over after school, of course, when Charlie wasn't here and left before he came home. I sighed, still indecisive.

"Bella?" he prompted.

"There's something I need to tell you." I felt him stiffen against me. He stayed silent, picking up one of my hands and placing it on his cheek while using the other to turn my face toward him. I finally looked into his concerned eyes. I was doing the right thing; I had to tell him. Besides, he had made it sound important that I told Edward. "I talked to Jacob yesterday." Fury filled his eyes, and I quickly averted my gaze.

"Why?"

The word was clipped, furious. "I thought I could convince him that you were harmless, and that maybe I could fix things between us." I didn't dare look at him. I hated confrontation. "It didn't work and nothing happened." Edward growled.

"He could've hurt you; he's a werewolf."

"You're a vampire," I countered. I rarely thought the word in reference to him, but I was suddenly angry and it seemed appropriate. "You're considered just as dangerous as he is." Edward growled again, deep in his chest, a protective and predatory growl at the same time.

"I have more self-control than he does. He's a very young werewolf still learning everything. I've been… a vampire, if you please, for almost a hundred years. He has been a werewolf for less than a year. He could loose control and hurt you. You know he is capable of doing that; they all are. You saw what the leader did to his girlfriend." I sighed again. I knew what he said was true, but I didn't believe Jacob would ever hurt me intentionally. Not physically anyway. "Have you talked to him other times that I don't know about?"

My temper flared at this. I didn't have to report to him. He was my boyfriend, not my keeper. "I don't know. I don't have to tell you if there is." I heard him sigh as his arm went back around my waist.

"I didn't mean to be overbearing. I just worry about you." It was simply not fair when he looked at me like that. It really wasn't. No one should be able to do that with their eyes, human or not. "You can get into an accident simply walking. I can only imagine all the things you could do in the company of a werewolf."

I knew it had all been said out of concern, and his smoldering eyes had erased my argument from my brain. I wasn't going to remind him how I had been in Jacob's company the whole he had been gone, his and other werewolves. I knew I was never going to convince Edward that Jacob was harmless, or vice versa, but I still needed to tell him something. "He said something that you'll want to know about." He stiffened again, eyes wary.

"What do I need to know about?"

"I don't know what it means, but he said the name would mean something to you. He only told me the name." I was examining his face, watching for reaction, but his expression stayed frustratingly blank.

"What was the name?" His voice was as expressionless as his expression.

"Noxtual Rim." That definitely got a reaction. He became even paler, the palest I've seen anyone in my entire life. "Who is she? Jacob said the person was a she, but he wouldn't tell me anything else about her."

"Did… did he tell you why he mentioned her name?" I was shocked, and startled. His voice had trembled on the word name. Was he scared? The only thing I had ever seen him scared of was loosing me. This was obviously not good and would most likely result in one of us being in a life or death situation.

"He said she was coming in a couple of weeks." I hadn't thought it was possible for him to turn any paler; I was wrong. I was suddenly pressed tightly against his body, painfully so. "Edward," I breathed.

"Sorry," he mumbled releasing his tight hold. I was halfway on his lap, both of his arms around me with my head cradled against his granite chest.

"Who is she? Why is it so bad that she's coming?" He mutely shook his head, and it was only then that I realized he had a cell phone against his ear. His words were rapid, too rapid for my human ears to catch. He growled again, frustrated, but this time it sounded very teenage. It didn't sound like a real vampire growl, but like a kid annoyed with a parent or sibling.

"Fine, I'm talking "normal" now." I could hear the quotations in his voice. I was surprised at his annoyed tone. I wasn't sure to whom he was talking to, but it was betting it wasn't Carlisle or Esme. I had never heard him be anything but respectful to them. I had turned away from him for a moment to look at the clock. Charlie was due home any minute. Edward was to involved with his conversation to leave at the moment though. I muted the movie and turned back to him.

He was looking down now, and I could hear Carlisle's voice coming through the phone. From what I could hear he sounded almost _angry,_ stern. I had never really imagined Esme or Carlisle actually playing the role of parents and scolding any of their adopted children. It certainly sounded like Edward was being scolded and judging by his expression, I thought I was right.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I…"

I could hear Carlisle's voice again, not specific words, but sounds. It was more quit and soothing. His eyes flickered to me, guilty. Guilt that wasn't direct at me though. He had obviously been scolded. I resisted the urge to smile. It was nice to see something so human and ordinary happen to him, something very teenage like being disrespectful to a parent and getting in trouble for it. I couldn't hear anything Carlisle was saying now, hearing only Edward's end of the conversation.

"Dad, what if she comes?" I sighed lightly, snuggling against him. I would simply get the answers out of him when he got off the phone. If he was reluctant to tell me I was pretty sure I could persuade him to tell me. I had a feeling this was something that I was going to need to know, but something that he didn't want me to know even though it was necessary. I laughed aloud as Edward tried to talk.

"But, Dad-" Carlisle obviously cut him off. After about twenty seconds he tried to say something again, but didn't even get a whole word out before I could hear Carlisle through the phone. This happened for five minutes with gorgeous, perfect Edward only managing to get a syllable or two out before he turned to me. I was laughing quietly, my dad completely forgotten. My laughter stopped as my dad's voice carried into the room.

"Bella? Is Edward here?" It was a useless question because he had obviously seen Edward's car in the driveway.

"Yes, we're in the living room. He only came over to drop off a book that I needed for school. He was just about to leave." I wasn't allowed to have visitors without my dad here. "Dinner should be done in a little while. I haven't started it yet, but I was thinking chicken." I was now seated simply beside Edward as he continued to talk into his phone, actually getting whole sentences out. Charlie sat down across from us as Edward hung up the phone and smiled at my father.

"Chicken's fine. You know I'm not picky," Charlie answered.

"Actually," Edward spoke up, "I was wondering if you could come to my house for dinner. My parents really would like to spend more time with you and Bella. I'm here always over here, but Bella's only been to my house a couple of times." My dad's eyes narrowed at the "always," but he didn't say anything. I could see him hesitating to say yes.

"Dad, why don't we go? It's been a long time since you and Carlisle talked, hasn't it?" I could tell I was winning. "Edward has a point. I have only been to his house a couple of times, not that it's your fault, but it would be fun to see them again, wouldn't it? Especially outside of the hospital." They both grimaced at my remark to my talent for getting into accidents.

"It would be nice to talk outside of the hospital, especially about something other than your injuries." Yes, it would, I thought. Please say yes. "Alright, we can go." I smiled widely, getting up to hug him. "I don't know how to get there though."

"I can drive and bring you back here, if that's okay with you, sir. It's hard to find unless you already know the way." His voice was open, giving Charlie the chance to object. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"You can drive. This will give me an opportunity to see how well you really drive." I groaned. I had two overbearing men in my life.

"That's fine, sire, but I can assure that I am an excellent driver." It wasn't a challenge, simply a statement. I supposed it was true in a way even though he was a speed demon.

"We'll see. When are we going to leave?"

"Whenever you're both ready." I excused myself, nerves suddenly on edge. Why I had wanted so badly to have dinner with the Cullen's and my _dad_? This wasn't going to turn out good, was it?"

Why shouldn't it turn out good though? They all liked my dad, and he liked them. What could go wrong?

I knew as I soon as I though that that I shouldn't have. There were a million things that could go wrong, and knowing my luck, they would.

I realized as we pulled up to his house that I had never found out who Noxtual Rim was and why only a name could make him tremble in fear.

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? I realize Edward it a little OOC, but logically, I think Carlisle and Esme would end up playing the role of a parent disciplinary wise because there's no way Edward was respectful to them all the time for ninety odd years. They're respectful to him, and I'm sure the except that back. And frankly, I wanted to write that. It's fun to make his human traits come out. I have part of chapter two already written, and reviews will make it write and post faster! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! FLAMES WILL KEEP ME WARM!**

**NEXT CHAPTER (If I post it) The mystery behind Noxtual Rim is found out, and some of Jacob's information turns out to be faulty.**


	2. Chapter Two: Dinner and Surprises

**Author's Note: Long AN note at the bottom, sorry, but I feel necessary.**

Chapter Two: Dinner and Surprises 

I breathed deeply as a wonderful smell reached my nose. Something delicious was almost ready. I forgot my nerves as my stomach reminded me that I hadn't ate much that day. Carlisle had greeted us at the door and had taken Charlie into their living room. Edward and I were going upstairs. I smiled as Alice came forward, but it quickly disappeared at the expression on her face. Edward's arms tightened around my waist once again. "When are you going to tell me who this person is, and why is she so important?" Alice eyed him shrewdly.

"You haven't told her yet?" Edward glared.

"Her dad came while I was talking to Carlisle; I haven't had time to tell her yet, and we don't have time to now either. Dinner's ready, and Rose will kill us if we don't get down there now. She and Esme made the dinner," he added to me as we descended the stairs.

"Are you really going to tell me who No-"

"Don't say her name, not now. It will… it won't be good." I blinked, startled. It wasn't a good thing to simply say her name? What kind of person, or thing, could she be? I nodded mutely, frightened by his reaction.

"When are you going to tell me who she is?"

"Soon," he promised, but we had to stop the conversation as we sat down at the table. My dad and Carlisle were still talking about baseball of course. What else in the world was there to talk about? Everyone knew baseball was the most important thing in the world. Rose smiled tightly at me, but I detected no animosity in her eyes. I had a feeling it came from the news about this Noxtual person coming in a couple of weeks. I wished dinner could've waited just a few minutes. If my dad wasn't there we, or they, would've been discussing her.

Why were we both here then? Surely they wanted to talk about her, but that was impossible with my dad here. Why would Carlisle invite us both over for dinner knowing this? Did they not believe Jacob that she was coming in two weeks? Was she coming sooner? Or had Alice seen something that contradicted Jacob's information? She couldn't harm me from miles away could she?

Dinner felt relaxed, but I had a feeling Jasper had a hand in that. I knew he did when Edward finally relaxed his hand on my knee under the table and laughed at something Emmett had said. I couldn't forget his reaction to my first uttering of her name. Right as dinner was about to end Carlisle got up to answer the phone. I could tell something as wrong by the tone of his voice. I wasn't the only one.

"Dear, is something wrong? Was that the hospital?"

"There was a really bad wreck, multiple traumas. I'm going to have to leave. They said it out of town and some of the roads are blocked, but they thought I could get there. I don't know if you'll be able to get home for a little while, Charlie. The ways to your house are completely blocked." I heard Edward exhale and turned to him questionably. He smiled my favorite half smirk. It was odd that I still hadn't got used to that beautiful smile. I looked over at my dad, pleased that I would have more time with Edward. Maybe we could even get away from him so I could find out about Noxtual Rim.

"Maybe I should go and see if they need any help with the scene. Wait, I can't; I don't have my car. Edward drove us."

"I can give you a ride there," Carlisle offered, but Charlie shook his head.

"It's fine. They would've called if they needed me. I'll just wait an hour or so before we head home. Give them time to clear the streets." Carlisle nodded, kissed Esme, and then left. Dinner was finished quickly and we went separate ways. Charlie, Esme, Rose, and Emmett went into the living room while Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I headed back upstairs to Edward's room. Jasper spoke immediately as the door closed.

"She's coming now, isn't she? The werewolf was wrong?" The question was posed to Alice who had folded herself on the floor. She nodded.

"She's going to come into Forks and go to Bella's." Her eyes flickered quickly to me. "She's going to wreck the house if they're not here." I swallowed. This was just great. I had another psycho person after me. I was too wonderful, nice, and popular for them to stay away.

"And if they're there?" Edward's voice was furious, but I detected something else there, but I didn't know what.

Alice's gaze fixed on me, sitting on Edward's lap on his couch.

"She'll kill Charlie and take Bella with her."

"With her where? Where would she take her?" I knew what was in his voice: fear. Edward was afraid, but it didn't surprise me much. We were talking about me getting taken somewhere, Edward loosing me, which made perfect sense to me for him to be scared.

"I'm not sure where Bella would be taken. She's considering Italy, Austria, and Spain." Edward's arms tightened around me as Jasper's eyes grew wide.

"She's take her to Austria?" Alice turned to him, nodding.

"It's her first choice. She won't come here though. She can't sense Bella. Once she realized that Bella isn't at her house she'll… I don't know what she'll do beyond burning down the house. She knows we're here, but isn't planning on coming here or blowing out cover. She's been advised to leave us alone." I sighed lightly, still in the dark, a million questions running through my mind.

"Am I ever going to be told who she is?" I looked up at Edward's worried face. He smiled lightly, running a finger along my jaw sending shivers down my spine.

"If it was anyone but you, it wouldn't be believed. You already know about vampires and werewolves why not add a witch into the mix?"

"A witch? She's a witch?"

"Not like you're imagining, not like anything that's been in human books. A witch is simply the closest thing to which I could compare her for you to comprehend. She doesn't ride a broom, or have a wand, and no warts. She does, however, have powers."

"Like the powers you all have?" I looked around the room as they all shook their heads.

"We brought our, powers if you wish, with us when we changed." I frowned lightly at this. Edward had no powers as a human, but I understand what he was saying so I stayed quiet. "Noxtual is the most powerful Aishva. Each Aishva has a number of different powers and skills. Noxtual can sense a person by simply getting their scent off another person. She can't sense you though. You are once again immune to someone's powers. I'm not sure how she got your father's scent, but she did. She can sense a person up to a hundred miles away. She can move almost anything with a simple word said aloud. She could move a forest of trees and only use a third of her energy. She can make air move. She could move it to suffocate you and only feel tired for a few minutes."

"Okay," I said, processing all this. None of that was good, but it still didn't explain why her name had made Edward tremble. "What other things can she do?"

"If she looks into your eyes, she can control your mind. She could make you kill yourself, or someone else. She could make you h- she could make you do anything." His eyes were haunted, terrified. He had obviously been victim to this power. The question was what she had made him do. "She can also kill you with five words from half a mile away. She only need your scent and to have seen you once. So you dad is safe as long as Noxtual doesn't see him, or he stays with one of us." I nodded, now sacred. I didn't want anything to happen to my dad. I didn't think I could live if anything horrible happened to him because someone was after me.

"Why is he safer with one of you? Do you have some sort of protection against her?" Jasper began speaking, which surprised me.

"We have a very strong scent to Aishva, the strongest one there is. Our scent overpowers any other scent. She cannot sense your dad here because our scent is making his. One of us is going to need to stay with him at all times. School won't be a problem, because we're there and as far as we know she can't sense you, but you job could be a problem." He raised his eyes from the floor and looked at me. His eyes shifted to Edward. "You could wait outside somewhere out of sight." I didn't like that idea.

"I don't work that much. Will it really be that big a deal for one you not to be with me at al times?" Alice opened her mouth to answer, but didn't say anything as I recognized the signs of a vision. Jasper was in front of her in the same pose he had taken when this had happened when we were in the hotel room in Phoenix.

"Alice, what do you see?"

"She's coming. Someone has told her to come now."

"Come where?" Alice's gaze snapped to him as the vision ended.

"Here. She's already on her way, running. We have to hide Bella and Charlie." Before I could say anything Edward had lifted me into his arms, and we were running. I could here them yelling to Esme and Carlisle, but couldn't understand anything that was said. Edward sat me on the floor.

"Bella, please stay here. Noxtual is extremely dangerous. You have to stay here. Promise me you'll stay." His was to agonized, pleading and his eyes to scared for me to object.

"I promise, but-" My heart stopped as our lips met. I would never get used to his kisses. "Edward, what's happening? I-" My dad came into the room, immediately kneeling at my side.

"Bella, are you okay? What's going on?" Charlie had been followed closely by a worried Carlisle. I only saw Edward's face for a fraction of a second longer before he turned to his father.

"I'm not staying here. You can't make me! I have to go with you! I can read her mind; you need me. I-" Today was the day for being cut off by parents. Carlisle had grasped both sides of Edward's face, which shut him up and immobilized him. "I-" Carlisle shook his head, and I could tell Edward was reading his thoughts. After a minute or so Edward nodded, eyes downcast. Carlisle quickly hugged him and planted a kiss on his forehead before going out of the room. Edward sank to the ground and buried his face in his hands. I immediately moved to his side, never having stood up from the floor. "She's outside fighting them, and I'm-" He sighed. "It's better if I do stay in here. He was right." I knew he was talking more to himself than me.

"Why is better if you stay in here? Where exactly are we?" Edward focused on me now looking slightly surprised to see me so close.

"We're under the house. Only Carlisle and Esme can open the door. It reads only their fingerprints. We made it when we moved in case anyone or anything tried to attack us. Us "kids" were supposed to stay down here if that happened. We never imagined she would come though. And it's- it's just better for them if I stay down here. I guess you figured out I've been under her powers before?" I nodded. "Well, once she's had you once it's almost effortless for her to do it a second time. If I'm not up there they can focus on getting rid of her; they won't have to worry about my mind being taken control of." He still looked miserable and worried. I did the only thing I could think of which was to hug him.

"Bella, Edward," I flinched at my father's stern tone, "tell me what is going on. You're talking about powers and mind control! What in the world is happening?" I looked to Edward. It was his secret and story to tell.

"We have to tell him. Carlisle told me to tell him. It's the best way to keep him safe."

"Do we have to tell him everything? About your family too?" Edward nodded, face resigned. This probably wasn't going to go well. I doubted my dad would take kindly to my boyfriend and his family being vampire and the most powers Aishva being after us.

"Carlisle and the others will probably come back before I'm done explaining everything, but I need to start now." I nodded and settled against him. I knew Charlie was going to have questions for me, but I doubted that would be a little while once everything started to sink in. My mind drifted as Edward began telling Charlie about him being a vampire. Everyone else was fighting Noxtual. If she could really do everything Edward said she could I couldn't logically see how the others stood a chance against her.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in over two months. School got harder and I had not pay attention in class in order to pass. IF FEEDBACK IS GOOD I WILL UPDATE REGULARLY!!!!!!!!! I'm not going to hardly ever homework this semester, and when I do have it, it won't take long, so I AM going to be able to update regularly as long as the feedback is good. Have other people not been getting alerts for updates on stories? I haven't in about two weeks. Fictionpress is being really slow about getting alerts out to.

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I hadn't expected 8 reviews for the first chapter. Once again, SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Charlie's reaction and we find out more about Noxtual, and I do mean we. I seriously don't know why she is at the Cullen's. I never know why any thing happens in my stories. It'll work itself out. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE!!!!!!!! Even if you only say one word, like good or something, it means something to me, and these handy little hits things, even though they may be inaccurate sometimes depress me. REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter Three: Requests

Chapter Three: Requests 

I wasn't paying much attention to what Edward was saying, focused on my worry for the other. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to them because of me. I flinched as my father's voice broke through my thoughts.

"You've been dating a vampire?! How long have you know?" I gulped. His face was read and his eyes were bulging.

"I knew before we were dating. Dad, he would never-"

"I don't care what he would never do! He's dangerous! I- why am I even accepting this? Vampires aren't real; they're a myth. You… you're not real!" Edward calmly met his gaze.

"I can assure you that I am real, and that I am a vampire. I, we, do not drink human blood. We eat animals. I'm not going to deny that I'm dangerous, but you know Bella can be very stubborn. I promise you I would never hurt her." Charlie didn't look convinced.

"You would never hurt her," he said incredulously. "So what happened in Phoenix? You didn't really fall down the stairs and through a window, did you?" We both avoided his gaze as he paced in front of us.

"That was not her fault, but you are right. James, another vampire, did that to her. He was a tracker. He saw her when she was with us. We tried to keep her safe, but he saw through our plans." Edward began explaining as my mind drifted. I knew I should be paying attention, especially since my dad was furious, but I couldn't focus. What if Noxtual killed one of them? I could hear any outside noises. Edward stopped mid sentence as Roselisle came in. Edward was at her side faster than I could blink. My dad was silent, still as they talked too fast for our human ears. I knew it was only a matter of time before my dad snapped.

"I still don't understand. Fine, you're vampires, whatever, but why are we in this room? Where is Carlisle?" Rose spoke up.

"Carlisle is on his way. He's finishing the negotiations."

"Negotiations? Whom is he negotiating with?" I asked, surprised. Surely she wasn't referring to Noxtual.

"It's what you think it is. We seemed to have misunderstood her intentions for this visit."

"Misunderstood? How could you have misunderstood with everything that you told me?" Rose helplessly shrugged her shoulders.

"Could she be setting a trap?" Edward voiced. Rose shrugged again.

"I told him we shouldn't trust her, but you know how Carlisle is."

"Are you sure it's completely his decision?"

"No," she smiled. "Esme definitely made the decision for him. Noxtual's very… different from the last time we saw her. Something's wrong. She said she wants her help." I knew Edward didn't believe this, but before I could say anything my dad snapped.

"Whom are you talking about? I have a right to know! I'm the Chief of Police of this town. This concerns me and my family so tell me RIGHT NOW what is going on!"

"Carlisle is talking to Noxtual Rim, a powerful enemy of yours, because she said she needs our help."

"If she's your enemy, why does she need your help?"

"We don't know," Edward answered. "We'll find out when Carlisle gets here. Bella is safe though. Noxtual has amazingly made no threats that she is going to hurt us. If she does, we will get you and Bella out of here immediately. I am not going to let anything happen to either of you."

"Just like you let like nothing happen in Phoenix?" My temper flared at my father's words.

"Dad, he didn't know I was going to go. I didn't tell him I was going to go James alone because I knew he wouldn't let me. I knew another way out of the airport. Edward saved my life. James had bitten me, and Edward sucked his blood out of me. It's like taking poison from a snake. That wasn't his fault and you have no right to accuse him of it! You used to defend him against the Blacks. Is that going to change now that you know they truth? They're the same people! Nothing about who they are has changed. They just have to go out and hunt for food!"

"Bella, this doesn't have to go with them being vampires! I am not going to like anyone, vampire or otherwise, who puts you in danger that leads to you being broken in a hospital bed!"

I stopped trying to come up with a rebuke. Was he being sincere? He didn't care that Edward was a vampire; he cared because he thought my being with him had led to me being hurt? "Dad, it wasn't his fault. No one knew James was going to be there, or that he would decide to track me." This didn't soothe him.

"It might not have been intentional, but he wouldn't have come after you if you hadn't been with him. I'm right, aren't I?" I didn't have an answer to this, but I didn't want to let my dad win.

"He still might have. Apparently, I smell good to most vampires." I hadn't thought my dad's eyes get any longer. They were going to fall out of his head soon.

"You smell good to them? What the hell does that mean?"

"Charlie." I jumped as Carlisle spoke. I needed to be more observant. "I know you have a lot of questions, and I promise they will all be answered, but right now we all need to go meet with Noxtual. She says she has some very interesting news for us." My dad was still fuming, and I knew he was considering demanding answers before he would leave, but after several long seconds, he followed us up the stairs.

I didn't know what I expected Noxtual to look like, but it wasn't the small woman sitting on the couch. I suppose I did still have all the stereotypical images of witches in my head. I had thought she would be tall, and that I could simply tell my looking at her that she was powerful; I knew something was different with the Cullens when I had first set eyes on them. It wasn't the case now. Noxtual had no air of powers about her. I would've thought her a normal, olive-skinned, sad looking woman. There was one thing that did set her apart, her beauty. All of the Cullen women, especially Rose, were all beautiful, but there was something different about her beauty. She had no pouty lips, no perfect eyebrows, no brilliant, shiny hair. She was still beautiful; a muted beauty. She shook out her mid length black hair as we sat down on the couch. She was dressed plainly in a black button up shirt and jeans. Her face was a pinched, drawn, eyes haunted. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair messed. There was dirt spotting her cheeks and arms.

"Now," Carlisle spoke, hands on his knees, "how can we help you?"

"I need shelter and protection. I need you to form an alliance with the werewolves among many things. Those are the only things you can help me with."

"Werewolves? There are werewolves here?" My dad didn't know when it was wiser to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes," Carlisle answered patiently. "I don't have time to explain, but they are no danger. Noxtual, I assume you are going to explain why you need these things, correct?" I could hear her sigh as I blinked, coming out of my trance. Edward's beautiful voice was nothing compared to her. It was enticing, melodic, and enthralling. I would still love Edward's more, but I was beginning to think that I was falling to one of Noxtual's powers. Her voice was high pitched, almost like a child, but even in her current state it demanded cooperation and obedience.

"I really would rather not explain." Carlisle sat back against the couch and crossed his arms. "It is a very long story, and I'm sure your guests have other places to be." She looked expectantly at Charlie and I. Edward's grip tightened on my hand.

"They can not go home until we take them. If you do not explain why you need shelter and protection, and why you wish us to form an alliance with our natural enemies, then I am afraid we can't help you."

She was angry, furious, but said nothing. Her eyes closed and she drew in a deep breath. Everyone was tense; I could feel it in the air. Everything was going to depend on this story. A million questions were running through my mind. Why did she need protection? Couldn't she kill anyone who got in her way? There was no way they could form an alliance with the werewolves. Edward and Jacob would kill each other. What would I do if they did form an alliance? Jacob didn't want to see me. He had only agreed to out last meeting because he knew Noxtual was coming. I quickly snapped to the present as Noxtual's musical voice fill the silent room.

"I'm going to start at the beginning, five years ago when my father, the most powerful Shiva of his time, died."

**Author's Note: Sorry it took a little while to update, but my laptop is not usually with me when I'm in the mood to type something up, but I'm at work on the next chapter. Sorry it's a little short, but I intended to post this almost two weeks ago, but that obviously didn't happen. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
